


Kenobi Walks Into A Cantina, And Immediately Wishes He Could Walk Back Out

by nival_kenival



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: May add more to this later, The title and summary say it all, The usual sass from these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nival_kenival/pseuds/nival_kenival
Summary: What if Han Solo was not in the Cantina the fateful day when Obi-Wan leaves it for good? What if, instead there is an old acquaintance from the Clone Wars, who is the only captain who can give him a ride?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a short chat post on tumblr that can be found here: https://nival-kenival.tumblr.com/post/155461579043/imagine-the-cantina-scene-from-star-wars-except
> 
> I couldn't get the scene out of my head so I wrote it down. I might add more later? A friend gave me a good idea for if I do so it's a possibility,

After Luke and Obi-Wan had ditched the speeder and made their way inside the building, Obi-Wan noticed that it was not as full with smugglers and ne'er do wells as he had hoped. Infact, according to the bar tender, there seemed to be only one captain who had openings for passengers on his ship, a captain who Obi-Wan could have done without seeing for the rest of his life and it would have been too soon.

He took a deep breath and released his agitation to the force, it is highly unlikely that the captain in question would even recognize him, after all he’s not exactly the splitting image of his “glory days” from the republic propaganda. 

With these thoughts in mind he instructed Luke to remain at the bar, where he couldn’t get into trouble, although knowing his father, being in plain sight wouldn’t stop him, and made his way over to the cubby hole that the captain was sitting in.

“I hear that you are the one to talk to about passage off of Tatooine” Obi-Wan stated, looking at the face of the one and only Hondo Ohnaka.

The scaled face looked up and froze for a second, before slowly grinning.

“KENOBI!” He yelled, getting out of his seat to throw an arm over Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding after all these years, I was certain you had been killed when I heard the news, terrible news by the way, I am sorry for your loss.” He started off boisterously and ended more solemn note. 

“I appreciate the sentiment Hondo, no matter how faked it is, but I need to know if you will take myself and one other as passengers to Alderaan, leaving as soon as possible” Obi-Wan said as he shrugged off the arm and put some space between the two of them.

Hondo tilted his head looking over his old acquaintance from head to toe.

“As soon as possible, eh? What have you gotten yourself into now Kenobi?” He chuckled and shook his head “I don’t want to know. I can do that run, but it will be my usual fare Kenobi” He grinned “Are you sure you can pay it?”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow “Judging me based on my looks Hondo, why I am surprised” He sassed, before turning to the business at hand “I will pay you half on leaving and half on arrival”.

Hondo cocked his head contemplatively before nodding and holding out his hand.

“You have a deal Kenobi, the ship boards in 20 minutes, cargo bay 5, be there or we will leave without you” Hondo joked as he shook hands with the other man.  
“You can count on it” He smiled and turned from the pirate to find Luke and let him know of the departure time.


End file.
